


The Devil Killed Mercy

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gency, Talon!Mercy au, devil!mercy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Talon captured Mercy and she is one of their best agents now.





	

Those who encountered her swear that they saw the devil himself.

Brutal. Merciless. Bloodthirsty. And yet so elegant and graceful. The way she acted was almost like a dance, but instead of music there were screams of the fallen and her devilish laugh.

Many tried to conquer Malice, no one succeeded. She was too fast, almost impossible to catch and only one hit made her even stronger. Only few people knew how innocent and pure she was before Talon captured her and turned her into a killing machine.

The Devil killed Mercy.

But one person couldn’t accept it. He knew that his loved one is still somewhere inside this “thing”. And he swore that he will bring his beautiful angel back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided that I will write some really short fic based on headcannons by @ribbonshalos
> 
> But seriously, Talon!Mercy is now one of my favorite AU’s.  
> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
